(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding component applied to a mechanical seal, a bearing, or another sliding part, for example. The present invention particularly relates to a sliding component of a sealing ring, a bearing, or the like, in which a fluid is present on sliding surfaces to reduce friction, and the fluid must be prevented from leaking out from the sliding surfaces.